westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
CH/Raleigh Martin
Name: Raleigh Martin Race: Human Attributes 99 ST 11 5 DX 10 IQ 14 80 HT 11 10 HP 13 4 Will 14 Per 14 FP 11 Basic Lift 29 Damage 1d-1/1d+1 Basic Speed 5.25 Basic Move 5 Social Background TL: 8 0 Cultural Familiarities: Languages: Language - English (Native) 0. Advantages 90 Ally (Jamie Kent) (75% of starting points) (Constantly) 10 Appearance (Attractive) (Androgynous) 4 Destiny (Great) 15 Extra Magical Ability (Threshold 25/Recovery 35) (2) 20 Lifting ST (1) 1 Luck 15 Magery 0 5 Templem Mentis (1) 10 Templo Corporis (2) 10 Perks 1 Pet (Ciel, Rainbow Housecat) 1 Charm (Create Warrior) 1 Disadvantages -35 Curious (12 or less) -5 Delusion (Believes in Magic) (Minor) -5 Dependent (Jamie Kent) (No more than 75%) (6 or less; Loved one) -2 Enemy (Anti-UCMS Activist Stalker) (Less powerful than the PC) (6 or less; Hunter; Unknown) -5 Pacifism (Reluctant Killer) -5 Xenophilia (12 or less) -10 Quirks -5 Distinctive Feature (Hair is always dyed in wildly unrealistic colors) -1 Likes Cats -1 Obsession (Study Magic) -1 OPH: Incessant Puns -1 Responsive -1 Skills 50 Acting IQ/A - IQ+0 14 1 Archaeology IQ/H - IQ-2 12 1 Architecture/TL8 IQ/A - IQ-1 13 1 Artist (Illusion) IQ/H - IQ+0 14 2 Brawling DX/E - DX+0 10 1 Carousing HT/E - HT+0 11 1 Cooking IQ/A - IQ+1 15 1 CRBM: Body Control College IQ/VH - IQ-1 13 1 CRBM: Communication & Empathy College IQ/VH - IQ-1 13 2 CRBM: Food College IQ/VH - IQ-1 13 1 CRBM: Healing College IQ/VH - IQ 14 2 CRBM: Illusion & Creation College IQ/VH - IQ-1 13 2 -CRBM: Create Warrior IQ/E - IQ+1 15 1 CRBM: Light & Darkness College IQ/VH - IQ-1 13 2 CRBM: Mind Control College IQ/VH - IQ-1 13 2 CRBM: Sound College IQ/VH - IQ-1 13 2 Diagnosis/TL8 (Human) IQ/H - IQ-2 12 1 Diplomacy IQ/H - IQ-2 12 1 Fast-Talk IQ/A - IQ+0 14 1 First Aid/TL8 (Human) IQ/E - Physician+0 14 0 Guns/TL8 (Shotgun) DX/E - DX+2 12 4 Hidden Lore (Magic Rituals) IQ/A - IQ-1 13 1 Innate Attacks DX/A - DX+1 11 4 Linguistics IQ/H - IQ-2 12 1 Mimicry (Speech) IQ/H - IQ-1 13 1 Occultism IQ/A - IQ-1 13 1 Physician/TL8 (Human) IQ/H - IQ+0 14 1 Physiology/TL8 (Human) IQ/H - IQ+0 14 1 Psychology (Clinical) IQ/H - IQ-1 13 1 Research/TL8 IQ/A - IQ-1 13 1 Sex Appeal (Human) HT/A - HT+0 11 1 Staff DX/A - DX+0 10 2 Stealth DX/A - DX+0 10 1 Survival (Woodlands) Per/A - Per-1 13 1 Swimming HT/E - HT+0 11 1 Tactics IQ/H - IQ-2 12 1 Thaumatology IQ/VH - IQ+0 14 8 Stats 99 Ads 90 Disads -30 Quirks -5 Skills 57 = Total 213 Unspent Points: 8 Ranged Weapons Armor & Possessions 1 Backpack, Small (50 lbs.) $2340 Wgt:47.15 -1 First Aid Kit (Good) $50 Wgt:2 -1 Heavy Sleeping Bag $500 Wgt:4 -1 Lantern, Electric (5 yds.) $30 Wgt:3 -3 12g 2.75" Reload (Slug) $48 Wgt:2.4 -5 12g 2.75" Reload (Shot) $80 Wgt:4 -12 Trail Food $24 Wgt:6 -1 Grimoire $1433 Wgt:1 -1 Icon of Crowspire $0 Wgt:8 -1 Microfiber Towel $30 Wgt:0.25 -1 Vuzas' Grimoire $0 Wgt:10 -1 Water Pack $25 Wgt:1 --2 Water (per quart) $0 Wgt:4 1 Survival Vest (20 lbs; HT59) $3404 Wgt:19.8 -1 Binoculars $150 Wgt:3 -1 Cellphone (Nexus 6) $500 Wgt:.5 -1 12g 2.75" Reload (Slug) $16 Wgt:0.8 1 Ordinary Clothes $240 Wgt:2.4 1 Sling $10 Wgt:1 1 Plate Suit (DR 10F/5B for Chest, Upper/Lower Arms, Thighs, Shins, Feet; DR 7F/3B on Abdomen, Shoulders, Elbows, Knees, Hands; DR 20F/15B on Vitals) $600 Wgt:49.5 Notes Regarded in college as a smart but exceedingly eccentric dilettante, Raleigh Martin is the sort of person who changed majors a half-dozen times before finally settling on archaeology. Unfortunately for any career-minded impulses, a growing obsession with studying esoterica like 'ancient magical rites' put an end to any chances of a career in academia; it's hard to be taken seriously when you spend half a year of thesis study trying to explain how wizards helped shape the Pyramids at Giza and keep trying to convince people that the UCMS epidemic has a magical cause. Martin instead made a post-college career out of activism on behalf of UCMS patients (and is even engaged to Jamie Kent, an Orc-strain UCMS victim who frequently makes appearances in the news advocating for victim rights); this has led to online harassment of various sorts as well as the occasional more personal scare, but hasn't resulted in anything violent (yet*). The annual hunting trip is a chance for both of them to decompress and spend a couple of weeks offline while reconnecting with old friends.